The Gaje School Hetalia World Academy
by MegaHeta
Summary: Kumpulan kisah hidup para personifikasi negara di sekolah mereka tercinta, Hetalia Word Academy.


**The Gaje School  
Hetalia World Academy**

Summary :

Kumpulan kisah hidup para personifikasi negara

di sekolah mereka tercinta, Hetalia Word Academy.

.

. **  
**.

.

.

Halo semuanya XD

Aku orang baru di fandom ini. Dan ini adalah tulisan pertamaku. Jadi maklumi kalau ada yang salah. Sangat menerima saran dan request. Dan karena aku masih dikejar-kejar oleh tugas-tugas yang menjibun mungkin aku bakal lama nulis chap 2-nya.

Have Enjoy Guys~

.

.

*ATETION*

Hetalia milik bang Hiruyama Hidekazu.  
Aku cuma numpang charanya aja :V

OOC, bahasa amburadul, garing, dan lainnya.

Gendre : humor, parody

Schoolverse

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Gaje School  
Hetalia World Academy  
**  
\- Chap 1-

cara mengatasi ulangan harian

.

.

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau ria dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. tenang dan damai. Itulah suasana di Hetalia World Academy, sampai... Semua itu dipecah oleh makhluk gaje penghuni sekolah yang mengadakan rapat meja segitiga dadakan (males bundar terus).

"Baiklah *haup* rapat (gaje) ini akan kita mulai! *haup*" kata Alferd F. Jones, yang sudah pasti dengan burger di mulutnya. "hari ini kita membahas *haup* cara *haup* menghadapi ulangan! Ada yang *haup* phunya ushul? *nyam*"

"Aku aku!" Feliciano mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat 45. "kita bikin Pastaaaaaaaaa! Ve~"

"Hei! kita itu mau bahas ujian, eh malah bahas pasta!" Bentak Arthur dengan bonus kuah mie.

"Alah... Tenag aja daze~ pasti soalnya buatan original dari tempatku daze~ pasti nanti gampang daze~" kata Im yong soo sang personifikasi korea Selatan dengan PDnya.

"terserah lu aja, tapi ntar klau ada yang susah lu bakal di salahin sama anak-anak se-akademi lho!" kata wang yao yang asyik bergulat dengan pandanya(?)

"tapi boong daze~ cuma bercanda kok daze~" ralat Im yong soo setelah mendapat hidayah(?) dari Yao.

"Kalau misalnya pengawasnya wanita mah gue bisa taklukin!" kata Francis sambil menggerogoti bunga mawar(?)

"Yang ada mah tu guru bakal muntah muntah 7 hari 7 malam." Kata Arthur sambil meminum teh dari hidung. (eh, kenapa dari tadi ngaco terus ya?)

"Apaan lu mantan preman! ulat bulu di mukamu itu tuh yang bikin orang kejang-kejang!" balas Francis yang tak terima dengan ocehan sang personifikasi Bristis.

"Jangan hina alis gw! lu pasti iri kan? frog!"

"ih! siapa juga yang iri! gw mah malah jijik tao!"

"Apaaa?!" Arthur mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"G… Gue gak takut sama lu! wooooi! Arthur mantan preman! Arthur si mantan premaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Hm? bener itu? Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Alferd ketawa ketiwi gak jelas.

"AKH! You Frog! beraninya lu bocorin aib gw!" sang ketua osis beralis tebal itu pun diliputi oleh amarah. Alhasil kedua pasangan itu *Author di bantai Arthur* berkelahi dengan mesranya (eh?)

Suasana rapat (gaje) itu semakin ramai. ada yang berantem lah, makan-makan lah, senyum-senyum angker lah, jual beli doujin lah, ngegombal lah, teriak-teriak gaje, bahkan ada yang sampai salto dan goyang ngebor. Ludwig yang sudah gk tahan pun mulai mengepalkan tangannya untuk membuat onigiri eh- ralat, untuk bersiap menggebrak meja dengan tinjunya. Mari kita hitung mundur sampai pemuda jerman itu meninju meja yang tak berdosa...

3...

2...

1...

 _ **Bruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuak!**_

Eit! ternyata itu bukan suara hantaman tangan besi milik Ludwing, melaikan suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan tidak berperikepintuan oleh seorang guru yg dikenal akan kelillerannya, Pak Germania!

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Udah bel pelajaran masih aja berisik! Ngapain tadi pintunya di kunci segala, hah!?" Pak Germania memasang muka ter _Killer_ nya. Semua murid diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan Natalya dan Ivan yang mendapat gelar Yandere Terseram(?) pun tak berani berkutik. "Oh ya... Hari ini kalian ulangan harian, kan? Cepat siapkan kertas dan pulpen! Segera!" Mampus bagi mereka, pengawasnya ternyata Pak Germania tercinta, terganteng, tergalak, dan ter _killer_.

"Pak! saya belum sempat belajar! Boleh baca-baca 5 menit saja?, please pak!?" pinta Mathrias dengan muka melas yang minta di tapuk dengan buku kamus bahasa inggris yang super tebal seperti alis Arthur.*Author di bantai Arthur Again*

"Kalian sebagai seorang murid itu harusnya belajar setiap hari! Harus siap menghadapi ujian setiap saat!" para murid hanya bisa mengelus dada masing-masing mendengar ceramah singkat Pak Germania yang menusuk hati.

"Udah-udah! kita mulai saja! Awas kalau ada yang mencontek!" kertas ulangan di bagi. Para murid memandang horor ke arah kertas soal di depan mata mereka. Soal-soalnya sangat sulit bagi mereka yang berIQ jongkok, *ups! Author lupa kalau semua siswa di kelas itu kan IQnya rada jongkok. (Author di keroyok rame-rame)*

Tak ada seorang pun yang menggoreskan tinta pulpen mereka pada lembar jawaban masing-masing. Semua sunyi senyap bagai kuburan. Bahkan Mbak kunti yang kebetulan lewat ingin pindah ke kelas itu. Semua dilanda kepasrahan.

"Hero sepertiku harus bisa ngerjain semua soal-soal ini! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sepertinya otak sang hero kita mulai geser. Bahkan tanpa rasa takut dia bagkit kemudian berguling-guling di lantai sambil teriak-teriak ala orang kesurupan.

"Alferd F Jones! Kenapa kamu?" Pak Germania mulai merasakan keanehan pada pemuda Amerika penggila burger itu.

Tapi, Alferd malah menjadi-jadi. Suaranya memecahkan keheningan kelas. Para murud pun berbisik-bisik tetangga dengan suara cicitan(?).

"Kenapa tuh si Alferd?" bisik Felik.

"Kayaknya kesurupan, deh..." Balas Toris yang duduk sebangku dengan Felik.

"Gak Awesome banget sih..." Kata orang asem.*Author dipatuki Gilbird*

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lampu petromak buesar melayag di atas kepala Kirana, si gadis asal Indonesia. William, pemuda Belada itu sempat mencoba untuk mengambil lampu itu dan menjualnya ke tukang rosok(?).

"Guys! kita pura-pura kesurupan aja yuk! Biar ulangan (Sialan) ini dibatalkan!" usul Kirana yg disampaikan dengan desisan lirih yg entah kenapa dapat didengar oleh semua siswa (Dan entah kenapa Pak Germania yg duduk di meja guru di pojok depan kelas tidak mendengarnya)

Akhirnya demi membatalkan ulangan, Semua murid di kelas itu mengikuti gaya Alferd. Gaya orang kesurupan. Natalya dan Ivan menjadi lebih menyeramkan lagi. Bahkan orang-orang polos (seperti Lily, adik Vash dan Emil) dan orang-orang cool (seperti Lukas, Belward, Kiku dan Arthur) ikut- ikutan menggila. Suasana berubah menjadi rumah sakit jiwa.

Pak Germania hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan langka yang ada di kelas itu. "Akh! Kenapa pada kesurupan semua sih?!" Tampaknya lama-lama beliau bakal ikutan gila.

"Zoalnya shyusyah pak~ Syaking pyusingnya kami para roh merasyuki merkha!" jelas Francis yang berakting kesurupan roh banci (lho?, padahal aslinya juga banci *plak*)

"Masa sih?" Pak Germania mengambil satu lembar soal. "Ah, iya! ini kan soal buat kelas sebelah! Materi kalian kan belum sampai sini!"

'Pantesan susah amat!' batin semua sisiwa.

"Baiklah, ulangannya saya batalkan, dan karena sebentar lagi bel istirahat jadi saya akhiri saja pelajaran saya" Pak Germania melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Setelah bayang-bayang Pak Germania tidak terlihat lagi, semua siswa berteriak penuh sukacita merayakan keberhasilan mereka mengusir Pak Germania dari kelas mereka.

"Yes! akhirnya tu guru pergi!" Romano langsung bersulang dengan Antonio menggunakan tomat yang tadi pagi baru dicuri dari kantin sekolah.

"Yuhuuuuuu~" Mathrias dan Gilberd joget-joget gaje.

"Semua ini berkat Kirana! pacar gw emang yang terbaik!" kata Willam penuh bangga dan sebuah bambu runcing mendarat di jidatnya.

"Gw bukan pacar lu penjajah!" protes sang pelaku pelemparan "lagipula semua ini berkat Alferd! Dia yang membuat Gw menemukan ide itu!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"!?" Semua menoleh ke arah sang Hero, tampak dia masih tertawa gaje.

"Eh... Al... Lu kenapa?" tanya Arthur cemas. *Cie*

Bukannya menjawab Alferd malah ketawa-ketiwi lebih keras.

"Gawat! dia beneran kerasukan!" kata trio magic dan Kinara kompak.

Semua ahli hal gaib di ruang itu pun merukiah Alferd, semua siswa berdoa agar Alferd yang hari ini menjadi Hero yang sesungguhnya dapat terselamatkan.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author : akhirnya selesai juga! BTW untuk nama human namenya Germania aku gk tahu… XP

Alferd : Woi! kenapa Gue Kesurupan beneran sih?!

Author : Biarin! suka-suka aku donk!

Alferd : Pokoknya Gue gk terima!(Nyiapin gergaji mesin)

Author : Lu berani ngelawan, ya? (Nglemparin Alferd dengan scone yangbaru di masak Arthur)

(Alferd langsung ngacir)

Arthur : Wooooi! Scone Gw jangan dilempar!

Ups! kayaknya Author juga harus ikut ngacir bareng Alferd. Sampai jumpa di Chap 2! XD

Bye Bye~


End file.
